The World Breaker?
by The3Ryans
Summary: After the events of the Disappearence of Haruhi Suzumiya. Kyon decides to help out Nagato to realise her noise and errors are her emotions. How complicated will their time be when a new transfer student wants Haruhi's power and knows... -everything-! First ever haruhi suzumiya fanfic please don't kill me if their OOC cause I'm new DX! KyonxYuki! Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Once again it was another day of absolute humiliation. We were taken out of class by none other than Haruhi Suzumiya, or should I say dragged. That's right, as typical as she was she grabbed me by the tie in the middle of lesson and dragged me out of the classroom. Taking me to the other classrooms to drag out Koizumi and Miss Asahina too. I'm so sorry Miss Asahina. We where all taken to the SOS club room. There as always was none other than Yuki Nagato, sitting on a chair in the middle of one of her books.

"All right! Everyone sit down! We've got a new mission!" Haruhi proclaimed with that happy and yet so sinister smile on her face. One that we have all grown to fear greatly.

"Oh that reminds me. Mikuru get changed into your maid outfit!" Haruhi then switched and tackled the poor girl to the ground in the process of almost clawing her clothes off. Much to my discomfort and distaste for Haruhi treating Miss Asahina like that and hearing her screams of protest, I sighed and both me and Koizumi then left the room.

"So Kyon? You have any ideas on what she's planning?" Koizumi asked with that fake plastered smile on his face. One of these days I would just love to punch it off his face as at times it really really REALLY did get annoying.

"Half the time I don't think even she knows what she's planning. For all I know she got bored in lesson and decided to drag us out to keep her happy," I replied to him with a sigh.

"I'm not sure. Recently she has been quite content and happy. No closed spaces have been made recently and nothing new has come up with the Agency. Seems everything is okay and fine. What about you and Miss Nagato? Everything fine?" Koizumi asked with his oh so annoying smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked him with a frown.

"Your occasional glances to Miss Nagato while she's reading did attract my attention a few times," he said looking away from me to the wall opposite him.

"There's nothing going on," I said hastily. Although he wasn't wrong. I did indeed glance over to Nagato as she was reading. Did I think of her differently since she recreated the world? What did I really think of her?

"Good... wouldn't want a repeat of what happened when Miss Suzumiya was jealous over you and Miss Asahina," Koizumi then said in his normal tone but with a hint of something else. A warning? A suggestion? A threat?

"Okay you can come in now!" Haruhi's voice called out to us. Koizumi gave his usual smile to me and walked back into the club room. I remained out side for a moment pondering on what Koizumi said. I didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. I was stuck in closed space with Haruhi and in order to get out I had to kiss her. But wait. That would me Koizumi thinks I'm in love with Nagato! Bastard... I occasionally glanced at her while Haruhi went on her insane rants of future plans and Nagato always looked the same. Content with her reading and her eyes not leaving the pages. Her pale delicate hands gliding across the pages. The feel of her cold hands that day on the roof of the hospital. How cute and snug she looked with my hood over her hair. Wait... how did I get from Nagato reading to the feeling of her hands in mine? … I need Miss Asahina's tea. So I opened the door and entered into the room. Haruhi was at the computer with her arms crossed in thought. Nagato was on her seat and, you guessed it, reading a book. Koizumi was sitting at the table patiently as if waiting for Haruhi's commands like a lapdog and the wonderful Miss Asahina was making tea when she glanced at me.

"Oh...w-would you like some tea...Kyon?" She asked with that smile. Oh that wonderful smile that could only belong to Mikuru Asahina the time travelling girl. Only... it wasn't as satisfying as it use to be. As if I was loosing interest in Miss Asahina, but that's preposterous. If that was the case then who...

My eyes glanced over to Nagato again. This time she suddenly glanced up at me. I quickly looked away, feeling a little hot around the cheeks. What am I doing? I took a moment before then walking towards a spare chair opposite Koizumi. It was at this point I looked to Miss Asahina who was looking back at me. I then realised that I didn't answer her question.

"Oh sorry. Yes I would love some tea thank you," I quickly answered with a smile.

"You seem distracted Kyon, are you all right?" Koizumi asked me. Don't you get started with me!

"I'm fine... so Haruhi, what was this new mission you was talking about?" I had to ask her didn't I. What horrors have I just unleashed to myself now?

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Haruhi then jumped out of the chair. She forgot about her important mission?

"Okay listen up! As brigade leader I have an ear in lots of places to find out about mysterious things for us to turn into a case! And now I've found one!" She announced and pointed to the chalkboard. Which was clean and without any writing on. Haruhi glared at the chalkboard then pointed to Miss Asahina.

"Mikuru! You should have written the mission on the board!" Haruhi complained to her.

"Whaaa? But y-you you didn't tell me what to write?!" She said waving her arms around in defence. Of course she didn't know. Haruhi hasn't even told us anything so how could she expect us to know it.

"Just start writing what I say. Hurry up!" Haruhi ordered and Miss Asahina quickly ran for the chalk.

"Now where was I? Oh yes! There's a new transfer student!" Haruhi then said pointing to the board. Mikuru with a yelp began to write quickly 'New transfer Studnt' on the board, not noticing her mistake in spelling as she was in a hurry.

"What I've managed to find out is that whoever it is comes from the country England and that it is strange for the person to be transferring here all the way from there. I mean this is a public normal school and he's coming all the way from England to head here. It doesn't make sense," Haruhi said with a pondering look on her face.

"It is quite peculiar as this school is not anything special," Koizumi said in agreement. The bloody suck up.

"So what, it could be something as simple as their parents moving here because of a job," I said with a yawn as I took my first sip of Miss Asahina's tea that was placed in front of me before she got the 'write everything Haruhi says even if it sounds stupid' job.

"Their parents of course! Maybe there's something mysterious about them too! Okay here are your orders everyone. I want you to get as much information as you can from this person and their family, especially what their doing here! I'll be heading off home early to see what research I can come up with!" Haruhi said quickly getting her backpack and running out the room. Poor Miss Asahina had just finished writing down everything for her too.

"...eventful," Kyon said with a sigh.

"I guess I better pull out some information from the Agency to see what there is to know about this mystery transfer student," Koizumi said standing up with a start and picking up his bag carelessly. What got him annoyed all of a sudden? Then I thought about it, the reason Koizumi was here was because he was the mystery transfer student... is he jealous of being replaced?

"Jealous Koizumi?" That must have touched a nerve as he stopped as he opened the door.

"...If Miss Suzumiya prefers the company of the new transfer student instead of me I will gladly step aside to keep her happy. However that does not mean that I won't be looking out for her or halt my duties as an Esper. Somebody has to keep her emotionally stable. Now I better go get the information on our new transfer student and no doubt our new SOS Brigade member," Koizumi looked over his shoulder with his fake smile that could rival Chip Skylark before he left the room, shutting the door. The liar. He was clearly bothered and jealous of being replaced. I then looked to Miss Asahina as she looked at me in slight confusion.

"You may as well head on home or go into the calligraphy club for a change. I'm sure it's something you'd rather spend time in than going in circles on a computer," I offered to her, everyone needs themselves some time to do what they actually want instead of always doing Brigade activities. I mean Nagato sometimes goes to the computer club to play games. So what do I do? Homework... great. But then despite how much I complain about the SOS Brigade and all of it's mystery hunting and the dictatorship of Haruhi Suzumiya, it was fun and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh okay... thank you Kyon!" She said so adorably that I wanted to run over to her and just give her a big hug like a little girl would hug her first plush toy. Asahina then made a run for the door, grabbing her bag along the way and left. I wonder how long it'll take for her to realise that she is still wearing her maid outfit? As clumsy as usual. I then looked over my shoulder to see the final person still in the room with me. Nagato, who still seemed to be glued in her book. I was a little happy inside that we were alone. Out of all of the SOS Brigade I felt much comfortable around Nagato, especially after all the events in the past that made us bond together much more. She has always been a good friend to me, we both go to each other for advice and guidance on what to do.

"So...Nagato... what are you going to do?" I asked to start conversation. Her eyes looked up from the book for a moment as she seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Go home," she then said looking back down to her book. I felt bad for her, all she did was come to the school to wait in the club room for Haruhi to appear then go home and wait for school to start again. Wait... does Nagato even sleep?

"Oh..okay," I said looking down slightly.

"Why did you inquire?" she then asked me. It took me off guard slightly.

"I was... just wondering if you wanted to go somewhere instead of going home and waiting around all alone," I answered truthfully. Her eyes had not looked away from the book she was reading. The fact she shows no emotions on her face makes it impossible to know what she was thinking.

"...with me," I then added at the end. That was when she looked up from her book and straight at me. Her yellow brown eyes glistened in the sunlight that shone through the window. I then felt something warm inside of me, a tingling in my chest. The only other time I have felt this was on the rooftop of the hospital...when I was with Nagato.

"Okay," She then said looking back to her book. Okay? Okay as in 'Oh Okay' or Okay I'd love to go? Nagato I need more clarification than that.

"So... do you?" I had to get clarification.

"Later," She answered back. Later?

"Why?" I had to ask.

"Because lesson period is still on going," Oh god it's not even the end of the day yet! Damn it Haruhi! I'm so use to the club being after school not during it! I shot up with a yelp and ran out the door to get back to my lesson and no doubt a scolding from my teacher...

Finally back in class I sighed in melancholy. Thanks to Haruhi I got double homework to be given in by the end of the week. Wonder what the teacher's got planned for Haruhi as she's not even behind me. No doubt gone home to find out more about the mystery student. Knowing her I can easily picture her breaking into a Intelligence building to hack into the computers to find out. Luck she didn't bring Nagato with her. Thinking about Nagato, does that mean at the end of the day me and her are going to go somewhere together or did later mean a later date?

"Hey Kyon, what are you doing later?" Taniguchi asked turning around to me.

"I don't know... either nothing or...," I quickly stopped myself there.

"Or?" Taniguchi tilted his head curiously. There was no way I was going to tell the biggest mouth in the school that I might be going somewhere alone with Nagato. Then the whole school would know some bogus rumours and we'd never hear the end of it.

"Never mind. It was nothing." I sighed and looked out the window with my head leaning on my hand. Wait a minute... isn't this a bit familiar?

"Dude you look like Suzumiya looking like that! She's rubbing off of you!" Taniguchi laughed at me. My melancholy then turned into depression, everybody saw anyone that hung out with Haruhi as 'part of the freak group' and now I'm starting to behave as her. I slumped forward and covered my head with my arms. Finally the bell rang so I didn't have to stay long. I took my bag and left the classroom before Taniguchi continued to ask questions. I found myself walking back to the brigade room, like my own body now runs like clockwork. I opened the door to see Nagato standing almost infront of the door with her bag.

"N-Nagato?" I questioned, not use to seeing her not reading when I enter the room.

"I'm ready," she replied back to me. Her expressionless face looking up to my bewildered one, her eyes looking at me as if they're almost scanning into my own mind.

"...Oh! To go out somewhere with me?" I hoped to get full clarification now.

"Yes. If I may inquire to the destination of this journey?" Nagato then asked me. I scratched the back of my neck nervously, trying to think on what we were going to do.

"Erm...well I suppose we could go somewhere to eat first?" I offered. If she agreed it would give me more time to think on something for us to do together as well. Luckily Nagato nodded and the two of us went on our way. As we were walking down the path and looked over to her. For a moment I thought she was wearing glasses again like when I was in that world without Haruhi, but it was my mind playing tricks on me. However this walk did remind me of when I took her home that time. I looked up to the orange dusk sky, was it really getting that late already? I sighed and watched the traffic go by on the road for a moment thinking of a way to start conversation.

"So... how have you been Nagato? Everything good?" I asked looking over to her.

"Everything is fine," she answered back. Well that was a short answer.

"Have you had any problems at all?" I then asked.

"Do you question if I'm still fully functional or succumbing to my errors and changed the world again?" Nagato then ask me. I stopped dead in my tracks and grabbed her shoulder.

"I did not ask that. And I refuse to believe that they are errors... they were emotions. Come on look at me," I turned her to face me. "I refuse to accept that you are nothing but a bunch of numbers and data floating around to look like a human. You have grown as a person and you have every right to feel emotions. Asakura had emotions and was walking around socializing and being happy, you have the right to do that too."

"I don't understand," She replied back.

"How do you feel when you read a book?" I asked her. This should be an easy one since she is hardly seen without one.

"I read to learn it's data as my objective is to observe and learn," Yuki answered.

"But what do you feel when you read?" I asked again. I was set on getting through to her.

"I don't understand," she replied back. Damn it Nagato. Just try to understand.

"You must have some... sensation in your body that you can't explain. It makes you warm and...happy inside," I tried to explain it in a way that Nagato would understand.

"..."

Come on Nagato please!

"...background noise in my programming," she finally said. Hallelujah some progress.

"That's not background noise, it's feelings, emotions, it's what makes us human Nagato. You need allow that noise to go through your whole body, to embrace it," I said to her.

"My protocals won't allow foreign data to corrupt my system. Especially when I don't understand it completely," Nagato answered back.

"But it's not fair. I want to see you be able to show at least a little bit of emotion, a smile, a bit of laughter at a silly joke, a bit of nervousness...," I began to list to her.

"If you preferred me with emotion then why did you enter the recovery program," Nagato then looked into my eyes. Even though she was expressionless in her look I known her well enough to see the very very subtle changes, and right her now I knew she was glaring at me with those eyes. Why I pressed enter... because I preferred this world, a world where Koizumi is an Esper, where Miss Asahina is a time travelling Moe girl, where Nagato... was you...

"Because... it just wasn't the same..." I looked down all the thoughts going my mind. "Sure it was a normal life, there was no Haruhi, no SOS Brigade, no wished mystery's that could have either killed someone, no risk of destroying the world if Haruhi was unhappy. But it was my world and home and you guys in this world were all my friends. As for the... 'human you'... she wasn't the one that saved my life from Asakura when she tried to kill me, she wasn't the girl that knew what was happening all the time, the girl I depended on more than anything in the group... maybe I did depend on you too much... put more on your plate than what was needed. I am sorry Nagato... I really am."

There was a long awkward silence between us. That is... if she can tell it's awkward. If not I'm probably feeling awkward for the both of us. Slowly Nagato lowered her head and looked down on the ground. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Maybe I should go...," I said with a sigh, sensing that any more time spent together would be awkward. I began to turn and leave. "Sorry to bother you."

That's when it happened. Call it Deja vu, a predetermined event, take your pick. Just as I was about to leave a felt a small tug on my sleeve. It was so light that I almost missed it. I stopped with my hands in my pocket as the scene where the human Nagato from the other world grabbed my sleeve in an attempt to stop me from leaving her home. After replaying the moment in my mind I slowly looked over my shoulder. There Nagato stood with her hand holding onto my sleeve. Her head slowly looked up to me. Her hand then started to shake.

"Noise levels... increasing," she then said. I looked at her, the poor girl looked like she didn't know what she was doing. I've learnt from looking at her eyes that I could tell what she was feeling from her eyes and right now they were lost. Looks like she didn't want me to go. Now I feel the same way as I did in the other world. Real Deja vu.

"You want to get that drink then?" I asked her. She blinked her eyes then nodded to me. I sighed with a slight smile and continued to walk. I felt the tug on my sleeve pull away as I walked out of her grip but I didn't hear her following me. So I turned around to walk back to her.

"You okay?" I inquired. She nodded her head but kept her gaze down. She was struggling with her emotions and didn't know what to do. "Come on let's go," I said, placing my hand in the middle of her back and attempted to guide her along with me, which she allowed me to. So we continued our walk like that, side by side with my hand gently on her back. If someone like Taniguchi saw this the rumours would be through out the entire school the next day. If so I hope the new transfer student is more of a talk than me. The two of us finally arrived at a café and I ordered a drink for the two of us. As I drank the tea I ordered I looked over to Nagato who was still holding hers.

"Drink up, it'll help," I encouraged her. After a moment she slowly drank down the tea. I smiled slightly and drank some more of mine. It should hopefully make her feel better as whenever I was bothered at home I always got myself a drink of hot tea. The feeling of the hot soothing drink going down my throat always calmed me inside, hopefully it has the same effect on Nagato. I then realised she drank the whole drink and placed the cup down on the table.

"...thank you," she then said, folding her hands on her lap. I then had the idea of making her drink another two whole cups as she did to me when I came round her house that one time but I let the thought slide.

"Feeling better?" I asked her.

"Noise levels have decreased," she answered back. It saddened me when she kept calling it noise when I knew otherwise. I hope to make Yuki see it that way.

"I've always found that a nice hot drink is a nice way to calm me down," I told her with a smile.

"..."

"..."

Great... more awkward silence.

"Kyon... if what you say is true... and that these are emotions and not errors... help me," That was something that even though I saw it coming, still surprised the hell out of me. "The Data Integrated Thought Entity views this as errors and were to punish me for it. You are the only one that seems to have the required data to help me...please...will you?"

"Well...of course I'll help you Nagato. You know you can ask me for help any time you want," I answered truthfully. It was the least I could do for all the times she has saved my life. My phone suddenly rang in my pocket which I answered quickly.

"Hello?...yes...Yeah I'm fine... with a friend... ...yes she's a girl what does that... n..no mum! Jeez... ...okay... yes okay I'll look after her... okay... okay I'm on my way ...okay... ...m...mum don't make me say it... ...uuugh... … … … I love you too okay... okay...b...mum...bye!" I hung up the phone. God that was embarrassing.

"Sorry Nagato but I've got to head home and look after my sister while my folks are going out," I explained to Nagato as I stood up. "But don't worry I will help you when ever you need it okay?" I got my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "See you later."

"Kyon," I stopped before I walked out the door and turned back to her. She stood up and walked over to me. She stared at me for a moment, blinking her eyes. What she did next baffled me. She took a few more steps and leaned her body against me, turning her head so she also rested her head against me. I was confused as to what she was doing and also what I was suppose to do. After a moment my arms subconsciously rose up and hugged her. Never did I expect at that moment that she wanted a hug from me. But it felt really good.

"Thank you," she said to me, not moving in the slightest or showing any sign of wanting to end the hug. So I stood there with Nagato in my arms, I couldn't help but smile. I then noticed that a few of the café elderly guests were watching us, smiling and from what I thought I heard 'aww'ing us. Reluctantly I had to end the hug as I needed to head home and look after my sister.

"I'll see you another time Nagato. Good bye," I said as I ran out the door, leaving her behind in the café. As I went home it was a simple sit around and do nothing as you know your sister is mature enough to not do anything stupid. Later on in the night my mum came home and I went to bed, knowing that tomorrow would be an eventful day.

As I sat in the club room with Koizumi, Nagato and Miss Asahina the next day all my thoughts were on who the new transfer student is.

"Koizumi, what did you manage to dig up on the mystery transfer student," I looked over to him across the checkers board after I made my move.

"His name is Michael Pendrike, comes from England, got good grades," Koizumi explained.

"Anything else?" I asked him.

"No... and that's what really troubles me," he then said, making his move.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him, wondering if there was an end of the world subject coming up.

"I mean that the information I told you was all we were able to view on his file. Every other detail was covered in code. We called in the greatest hackers in the world to crack it and all have failed. Which makes me think, what does this Michael not want us to see?" Koizumi crossed his arms. Not a smile on his face so I knew it was something very troubling. Suddenly the door flew open.

"Hey guys!" Haruhi's voice echoed the brigade room. "Say hello to our newest club member! Michael Pendrike!" All of us turned to the doorway. Haruhi walked in and turned to the new arrival. Walking into the room was a boy in his late teens. He wore black boots that I could have sworn I saw in a cartoon once where on the heel of them was written 'your head here'. He wore the school uniform but instead from a blazer he had a long black leather trench coat that touched the ground. He was looking more thug like by the second. He had black hair that reached down to his shoulders and had the 5 o'clock shadow. The most noticing of all, despite his attire and coat, was how piercing his green eyes were, as if they were looking into our souls.

"Well like my now brigade leader said, I'm Michael and I look forward to being part of the SOS Brigade," He greeted us.

"Yeah yeah Just remember your a mystery yourself so you aren't a full member yet. We've all got our eyes on you!" Haruhi said walking up to him and pointing. He suddenly took her hand.

"Look on then Brigade Leader, it wouldn't be fun to just tell you how mysterious I am. I look forward to be investigate by someone a pretty as you, Miss Suzumiya," Michael said back in a suave voice and even sealed the deal with a kiss on her hand. I didn't know what I wanted to vomit over, Michael's words to Haruhi, or that our hard as stone enigmatic Brigade Commander suddenly turned into a love struck school girl. She was blushing, nervously giggling to herself, who is she and what as she done to Haruhi.

"O-okay w-well... now tha...that we're all here I... erm... ToiletbreakIgottogo!" I couldn't understand the last part as she darted out of the brigade room. I even thought I could feel the room being filled with the aura of anger and hate that I was very sure came from Koizumi.

"So... Michael," finally spoke up.

"Okay this is what's going to happen. You guys, the alien, the time traveller, the Esper and human are going to help me acquire all of Haruhi's power," Michael turned around with a look of nothing but evil in his eyes.

The room at that second was completely silent, so silent that a pin drop was muted. Sheer horror was plastered across Miss Asahina's face, a mixture of shock and anger on Koizumi's, all of us were able to tell by the look of Nagato's eyes that she was surprised. Me, I was in denial, I couldn't believe that this unknown guy knew -everything-.

"If you don't... I'll kill everyone in this school, then everyone you hold close to you, and then... I'll kill you..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Any questions?" He smirked to us all.


	2. Chapter 2

"...My...your quite the... joker aren't you Michael," Koizumi began to chuckle lightly. I looked over to him. What the hell was he laughing about. He knows everything! You can't play it out that he's insane.

"So I do have to show you proof then," Michael sighed then looked at the table in the middle of the room. Suddenly without warning the table exploded into a million pieces. The small shards of splinters however froze in the air. I let out a gasp as I watched the splinters floating in the middle of the air. This was something that I would see from a action movie, something like the Matrix or Inception, but no, this was happening in front of me right now. Then in sudden rapid movements the table literally pulled itself back together again. We took a moment to stare at the table, it was like nothing ever happened to it. This was when I began to feel scared of this guy. Without a doubt this guy was the real deal.

"So, you will help me get Haruhi's powers or I will start killing," Michael then said.

"H...h...h...ho...how did you...erm..d...d...d," Mikuru tried to speak.

"How d-d-d-d-did I d-d-d-do that?" I clenched my fists as he teased her harshly. "I wished it to happen. Come on you can't all be stupid. We've concluded I have the same powers as her, I wish for it, it happens. But it isn't enough which is why I need Haruhi's powers."

"Why?" I suddenly asked in spite.

"Because I will become a true god then," Michael grinned to me with a smile that shows there is no ounce of good in him. I wanted to punch this guy but I couldn't, he was as powerful as Haruhi, maybe stronger, he'd do to me what he did to the table.

"It's quite odd that you're here, the esper, alien and time traveller I understand but you just a normal human. What significance do you have here?" he suddenly said walking over to me. His eyes were locked onto mine which was slightly unnerving.

"He hasn't any. He's just a normal person," Koizumi quickly said in my defence. I could see over Michael's shoulders that everyone has nervous looks, everyone apart from Nagato but I could see the slight change in her eyes to know she was nervous.

"If that's the case then you've seen too much," Michael grinned. Suddenly I felt pressure against my neck, as if I was being strangled, I couldn't breath. I glared at Michael as my fists clenched tightly. I didn't want to seem like a complete weakling so I kept my stance and glare. But I knew I wouldn't last long.

"Got something to say? Something caught at the back of your throat?" He mocked me. I now knew there was no one else alive right now that I hate as much as him. In the end I could take it anymore and my hand went to my throat as I a throttling noise escaped my lips.

"Kyon? Michael stop it!" Koizumi shouted.

"K..K...Kyon!" Mikuru screamed with her hands over her mouth.

"Damn it Michael stop it!" Koizumi shouted again slamming his fists on the table. Suddenly a loud bang echoed the room. We were all surprised at how quick it was. But for a moment Michael was glaring at me with a smug grin and now he's suddenly pressed against the locker by Nagato! She had him held by the throat with one hand while in the other she seemed to be holding a rather sharp stake of wood. Where did she get that?

"Let him go or suffer termination," Nagato spoke in her monotone. Michael looked down to her then slowly started to laugh.

"So whatever significance he has must be big... or is he your boyfriend?" Michael grinned to her. Nagato didn't seemed phased by the slightest. But I felt the pressure against my windpipe just disappear. I was able to breath again and not a moment too soon, I was sure I looked slightly blue. I fell down to my knees and hackled coughs. It was then that Nagato let go of him and stepped back, dropping the wooden stake. Michael looked down at the weapon to see it was full of sharp points and splinters, he grinned from ear to ear when he saw drops of blood around where Nagato held it, including blood dripping from her hand.

"Something tells me I'm going to have a blast here in the infamous SOS Brigade," Michael laughed as he walked over to sit down on one of the chairs. Ms Asahina quickly came to my side to assist me. Nagato turned to me and just stood there looking at me. While I coughed a few more times and rubbed my throat I saw the blood tripping from her hand.

"Your... hand Naga...," I coughed some more trying to talk. I'm the one that was almost choked to death and I'm concerned over Nagato's hand.

"I am fine," should have expected her to say that. Ms Asahina tried to help me up to my feet to only sit be back down on a chair.

"Hold on K-Kyon... I'll get you some w-water," She quickly scurried to where she made her coffe and scrambled to look for some water. Surely in that corner of her's she'd have some. Didn't you need water to make her delicious tea in the first place? I looked up to see Nagato still looking at me still.

"I'm fine... Or rather... I'll be fine in a moment," I told her, knowing that she wanted to know of my condition.

"I see," she then said and picked up the wooden stake and walked back over to the table, placing it down upon it. Right next to where part of the table seemed to be broken off. Did she really pull off a piece of the table to make a weapon?

"I'll get that," Michael then said with a grin and the stake quickly moved to connect itself back to the table. In an instant he repaired the table, which terrified me. If this was the real potential of Haruhi's power then I'm glad she doesn't know a thing about it.

"H-here is your water K..K...Kyon," Ms Asahina returned to my side with a glass of water. I nodded her thanks as I took it from her hand. As I was about to drink it however a loud bang made me jump and the water quickly left the cup and splashed on the floor.

"Kyon you idiot! Don't make a mess of my clubroom!" Of course she'd choose now to come back...and now I have no water. What's next? A ridiculous plan?

"I have ourselves a new assignment!" Maybe I should stop thinking as well to stop the jinxing. "We are all going the nearest haunted mansion to look for ghosts!" Haruhi then announced to us all.

"A h...h..h..h.h..h..haunted m..m..mm..m..m..m...mansion?" Ms Asahina was close to tears of freight once more, which was common to all of Haruhi's plans.

"I think that's an excellent idea Ms Suzumiya," Says the constant smiling kiss up. Nagato as usual was silent.

"Ghost huh? Well I know of such a place... but it's said that more than ghost lurk there. But demons too," Michael grinned to Haruhi, who's face light up like a Christmas tree. Great... now there's a chance we'll need an exorcism by the end of it now Haruhi got her mind set on demons too.

"Awesome! This Friday then we will go to this haunted mansion!" Haruhi announced excitedly. I sighed while planting my face into my hand.

"Wow Yuki you're not reading?" Haruhi then asked. I looked over to Haruhi then to Nagato who was still standing where she was, just looking at me. Why was she looking at me? Surely she wasn't that concerned about me. Nagato then looked to Haruhi's confused face for a moment then pattered back to her chair where she opened up her book and started reading.

"...Oookay then, so we'll be needing some ghost hunting tools so we'll need to head to the shops for that. Do you know of any places where we could get some?" Haruhi then said pointing over to Koizumi.

"From the top of my head I don't but I'll be sure to supply us with the latest gear in ghost hunting," she said with his smile. So in other words there's a chance we'd be dressed up as the Ghostbusters...Joy.

"Mikuru! You're not making tea for our newest member! What's wrong with you Mikuru stop lolly gagging and get to work!" Haruhi then commanded, earning a yelp of fright and some frantic tea making. Is it wrong for me to hope that Ms Asahina drugs that tea and poisons him? Of course not! He strangled me without... actually strangling me. I'm sure there's a better way to explain this than using 'the force' as a reference.

The day went on quietly then. Haruhi was on her commander's chair typing away on the computer, Ms Asahina was cleaning the place up, Nagato was reading like she always does, and I was playing Othello with Koizumi, while being watched by...him. Who the hell was this guy anyway. More importantly how does he know everything there is to know about us while keep everything about him classified. This guy appears out of nowhere with godly powers like Haruhi, and seems more in control of them too, then demands to have all of Haruhi's powers too? It doesn't make sense. Because he'll be a true god? I have the feeling that he could make this entire school disappear or make any of us disintegrate at the fling of some wishing so why want Haruhi's power? These thoughts plagued my mind so much that I lost the game to Koizumi.

"Well played Kyon, you put up a good fight," he congratulated me, his smug smile isn't helping my mood at all. A loud bang broke all our train of thoughts as Haruhi slammed her hands onto the desk and stood up as she announced, "I'm going home, you all need to do some research on Ghosts and Demons." And without another word she marched out the club room with her bag over her shoulder.

"She is a very special and beautiful girl indeed," Michael then said with a grin as soon as she left. He then slowly stood up and took a stretch. "Weeeelllll I'm going to hit the hey. Make sure everything is tidy in my spaces when I'm done," then said to Koizumi as he walked to the door. Spaces? Wait... as in closed spaces?

"If you think I'm going to enter your closed spaces to clean up your mess then you are highly mistaken," Koizumi replied looking at him without a smile, rare moments that I've a feeling will be quite frequent when addressing that guy.

"You'll do it either way. Your organizations, squad, whatever you call yourselves will order you to do it. After all, if my spaces are left like that I'll act up, which will act Haruhi up and you'll have more on your plate than before. Have a good night sleep when you guys head home. Koizumi I'd drink lots of coffee." Michael ranted with a smirk as he shut the door leaving the club room. I couldn't hold it in any longer my fist rose into the air and slammed down hard onto the table.

"Bastard!" I cursed through gritted teeth.

"It seems I'll need to make a few calls about the matter to my superiors. I assume we all do," Koizumi said as he stood up. Ms Asahina looked terrified as she slowly nodded.

"Transmitting data of the unforseen appearance of one in the class of Suzymiya," Nagato said as she stared out ahead of her. There had to be something that either of the parties could do with him. But then all that the parties could do with Haruhi at the moment was just observe, which doesn't improve our chances. I just hope we have an ace up our sleeve to handle with power hungry gods.

"I think we should call an end to the club meeting and get to our respective parties and figure out new strategies," Koizumi then said and made his way out of the club room with his phone out. I took my leave myself so that Ms Asahina could have the privacy to change out of her maid outfit. I leant against the wall waiting patiently but willing for her to hurry up because I wanted her to get in contact with her superiors as soon as.

"She's gone," Nagato's voice called out from inside the room. She's gone?

"What?" I replied back.

"She went into the future to talk with her superiors," Well I guess my willing worked. So I then walked back into the room. I was surprised to see Nagato sitting on her chair facing me. Not a book in sight.

"I have received a reply to my earlier transmission regarding the appearance of another in the class of Suzumiya. I wish to have a secondary unit to analyse the new orders for an opinion," She said to me. I shut the door behind me and walked over to the table.

"Okay, go ahead," I responded.

"Transmitted from the Data Integration Thought Entity. Mission Brief. The appearance of a unit class of Suzumiya defies the very low probability. As this unit named 'Pendrike, Michael' is more fluent with his data he is more suitable in aiding Auto-evolution for the race. Mission priority, observe Pendrike, Michael and report back findings. Secondary objectives, observe Suzumiya, Haruhi for any change of data or stability of data," Nagato finished.

"That's it? You're ordered to watch him? You've just been given the same mission but made Haruhi your back up? That's crap! He isn't going to be interested at all in helping you or the Data Integration Thought Entity," I shouted. I couldn't believe it. How could they think that this guy would help them. He made it clear he only wanted Haruhi's power and was definitely not interested in any other life for that matter. Why would it matter if it was alien.

"I see," Nagato replied. There was silence in the room between us, yet it was horrible. I never thought that at this moment silence was just as bad as nails on a chalk board. Yeah, even I don't know how it's possible.

"Your stress levels have increased substantially," Nagato broke the silence. Gee you think?!

"Of course I am I'm furious that your superiors don't want to do anything to get rid of this guy!" I shouted again and slumped down on a chair.

"Furious. That is a form of the emotion 'anger' with higher stress levels than normally associated with the term 'Anger'?" Nagato then asked me. I looked over to her stoic look but could tell by her eyes she genuinely had no idea of the meaning. Well I did say I'd help her learn emotions.

"Well anger and furious is... oh how do I explain this... erm," I had to think for a moment to explain in a way that doesn't have me saying the word anger or other words she wouldn't understand. You try it, It's hard. But Nagato waited patiently for me so in time I think I found an explanation.

"Well... before I explain anger I'll explain happiness first. So being happy is... when... all your feelings or data inside you are completely stable, even more stable than possible. You feel... uplifting and...good. Ah how did you feel when you were playing on the computer?" I then asked. I knew for a fact that she was so enjoying playing that game. Nagato tilted her head down slightly as she seemed to ponder on the question.

"There was background noise that tried to hack through protocols, but it was different than the background noise of before. It felt as you said... 'uplifting' but I did not trust the foreign data and denied it further access," Nagato explained.

"See that is the emotion happiness. You enjoyed playing it. Lett the emotion in would make you feel nice and good. You may even smile," I said to her. I really missed that smile too. It was one of the high factors wanting me to stay in the other world. It's so selfish of me to pick this world over Nagato's world then wish for Nagato to act more like the Nagato in her world. I shouldn't think about that, Nagato ask me to help her understand emotions so that's what I'm going to do.

"What is the relevance of 'Happiness' to 'Anger'?" Nagato looked back to me.

"Because Anger is the complete opposite. When something happens or someone does something you don't like or just thinking of someone you don't like causes a feeling inside you to just flip out, shout at the top of your voice or punch something or someone. If their not around you think about punching them. My blood boils every time I think of that British asshole," I explained, getting worked up even more talking about him.

"I see," She looked down slightly as if in thought about something again. Then all of a sudden she said, "I am 98.9993784251% confident that I have encountered the foreign data you speak of." So you've experienced anger? When? You always look so calm Nagato. I don't think I know anyone that can be that calm when as angry as I am.

"When?" I had to ask and I wish I didn't.

"15,503 times, in the mornings when I discover that I am to repeat the summer loop," Guilt builds up inside of me. All because I didn't do my homework Haruhi looped our summer for 595 years, and Nagato had to remember every single second of it.

"Right... of course you'd feel that...I know I deserve all of the anger for keeping that loop and having me take over fifteen thousand times to figure it out... I am so sorry Nagato,,, I really really am and if you want to let out your anger on me then do so. I do deserve it," I said looking down. It was how I felt. She had good reason to hate me, apart from Haruhi I was the one responsible for it all. I shut my eyes to prepare myself for anything.

"This background noise of errors only appear when I review memory data of Haruhi Suzymiya. Never of you," Nagato then answered. I opened my eyes again to find Nagato was now standing in front of me. It seemed for a moment that all sound left the room as we both just looked at each other. I stared into her golden brown eyes and read her like a book. She was concerned and worried about me, but I'm sure I didn't deserve any of it. I then quickly looked down to her hand.

"Your hand," I said as I quickly took it in mine. Her palm had no signs of being cut or splintered or any form of scarring at all. Her white smooth soft hand was for a lack of a better word, perfect.

"The repair system corrected the injury and dislodged the foreign matter," Nagato said matter of factly.

"You really did rip a piece of wood from the table to use as a weapon to help me...,"I muttered mainly to myself as I looked back down to her palm.

"I said to you that I won't let anyone harm you, I meant it," Nagato then said, but the way she said it it almost sounded like a whisper. Nagato never changes the volume, tone or pitch of her voice at all. So what was different now? It was then that Nagato did something that I did not see coming at all. The hand I was holding soon rose up and placed itself against my cheek. Her hand was cold, but so soft, and felt really nice against my cheek. After a moment that seemed like it lasted for a good few minutes she quickly pulled away.

"Background noise, data errors, initiating stabilizing programs," Nagato stood like a statue. Background noise, meaning her emotions. What was she feeling that made her... No stopping all thoughts right now. Nagato's getting emotional or errors, either way I've got to help her.

"Remember Nagato their emotions and all emotions feel different. Just let them in," I tried to say to her.

"No. Not these. I can't...," Nagato looked down. She looked so helpless! How can I help her?

"Is it Haruhi that's causing it? A memory? I can help you tell me," I pleaded as I grabbed her shoulders.

"The cause is you," Nagato then said. Me? I'm causing these? Why would...

"You need to leave. Your presence is not helping," Nagato suddenly spun me around and shoved me out the door. Despite how she looks small and fragile she is definitely not. Don't forget she took out Asakura and a giant Cricket. I turned around to see the door slam shut.

"Nagato...,"I sigh then decided to head on home. If my presence wasn't helping the matter I would be best to give her space then. Now on my journey home I can now think and try to understand what happened. Nagato placed her hand against my cheek on her own will then suddenly was feeling emotions because of it. Was it embarrassment? Embarrassed that she unconsciously touched my face? Unless it wasn't unconsciously and was intentional. But why? And I was the cause of it? What did I...

Are you really that stupid? Okay then, let's think back. Nagato saves your life and then when you say she looks better without glasses, she stops wearing them. First clue is there. Then she leaves a message on the computer what she personally wants you to return when stuck in that closed space with Haruhi. Clue two. She promised you that she would not let anything happen to you after the Asakura incident, her primary objective is to observe Haruhi and proven many times she takes that order litterally, but she's promised you that she would not let anyone harm you! That's clue three. Now if you look back do you see her talking to anyone else in the brigade as much as she talks to you? Clue four. Then when you fall asleep in the brigade room after lugging that heater from the shop back here you wake up to find two cardigans covering you to give you warmth. One is Haruhi's as she admits it. The other belongs to another girl of the brigade and Ms Asahina wasn't wearing one that day. Clue five. Then when your in that world Nagato made for you she is blushing all the time when around you, invites you to your house, smiles for you, she may as well be screaming to you that she definitely felt more than friendship towards you. Clue six. Yesterday at the Café before you left she lent against you for a hug. When does Nagato want a hug or ask for one? Never, but she wanted one from you. Clue seven. And now she places her hand against your cheek then starts feeling background noise that was brought on by your presence. When have you ever seen someone place their hand against someone else cheek apart from slapping them, and what is it a sign of? Clue eight. Plenty of clues for you. Now working it out!

…

…

…

...oh my god.

She loves me? Nagato the alien loves me? That can't be right! It's just not possible! But the clues add up. Oh my god (not Haruhi) she loves me. How do I deal with that?... Great now I sound like a certain pink haired boy or girl character from a manga. Does that mean I'm going to be driven insane. I feel like I already have with everything that's gone on but that's beside the point. The question is, how do I feel about Nagato. Did I think to myself yesterday that I didn't know myself? This is a lot to take in at the moment I need more time to.

Thud! That was my head hitting the door to my house. I was so deep in thought that I walked into my door. Thankfully my sister opened the door thinking I knocked.

"Kyon? Why did you knock? Did you forget your keys?" I waved her off nicely and went to my room. All of this gave me a headache, Michael, Ghost hunting, Nagato, I needed a break from it all.

RING! RING!

As always, it'll never happen. I answered my ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Koizumi. We all need to meet up and talk about you know who," he replied on the phone. I let out a sigh.

"Okay... where are we meeting?" I was surprised that he chose the same place we met when we all found out we were in a time loop at the summer. Dare I say it felt like Deja vu. When I arrived it was night and Koizumi, Ms Asahina and Nagato was standing in the light.

"Ah Kyon, glad you could join us. Nagato had just finished telling us what her superiors said," Koizumi said with his smile. How can he keep a smile like that when we have that Michael guy walking about.

"I know about Nagato's superiors, what of yours?" I asked him.

"We are undecided, many opinions of what should happen are being flung about the organisation. Some say switch from Haruhi to him, some say we remove him from the picture, some say we should observe, many more are said but nothings been decided. Unless a official order comes through I'm on my own," Koizumi explained. "Though I am more troubled with what Mikuru's superiors found out."

"W...Well... I...I won't go into details of our... classified information...but as of the moment Michael arrived... no one has been able to travel back in time before that. Some a...agents are even trapped... unable to travel back," Ms Asahina shook and almost cried.

"Your telling me he's stopped all time travel to any point in the past before he arrived at our school? Why?" I asked, trying to wrap my head around it.

"Isn't it obvious? I don't want any time travellers messing with my past," his voice came from behind me as he walked into the light. "Come on I don't need to wish for knowledge of what you lot are planning it was so obvious that you'd all meet up to discuss me. But what you all should be discussing is how you lot are going to help me get all of Haruhi's powers."

"Why should we?" I spat out through gritted teeth.

"I believe I gave plenty of reasons already. So I could be a true god and because I'd start killing people. It's quite interesting researching about you lot and learning about you lot. I mean this place you lot have met up apparently over 15,000 times," He said with a grin and looked to Nagato who stood there quietly. He then walked over to her.

"Besides you all know this so I won't repeat. Besides you all know this so I... oh look at me, I was about to repeat myself. Repeat myself. Repeat myself. Repeat myself. Repeat myself. Repeat myself. Repeat myself. Repeat myself. Repeat myself. Repeat myself. Repeat myself. Repeat myself. Repeat myself. Repeat myself. Repeat myself. Repeat myself. Repeat myself. Repeat myself. Repeat myself..." He kept on repeating and repeating and repeating. I saw in Nagato's eyes everything. For her it was like she was a small fish in a fish tank, with a rotten kick tapping the glass and having that loud echo break into her eardrums. But it wasn't her hearing getting pounded at, it was her sanity. To see him torture Nagato like that I did something on rage and impulse.

"Kyon no!" Koizumi shouted but I didn't listen. I didn't care about anything at that moment. I just wanted him to stop and to be punished for everything he's done, including that torture he was putting Nagato through. I pulled him to face me and sent one of her hardest punches I could towards his face. Michael was knocked off his feet. I felt so proud that I got a rise out of him and that my punch sent him to the floor. He slowly looked up to me with a glare. His eyes were piercing right through me. He slowly stood up.

"...Okay...I can see when I'm not wanted... I'll take my leave here," he said calmly as he rubbed his hand over where I punched him. He began to walk away then stopped at the edge of the light.

"But know that what happens tomorrow... is all on you," And with that parting message he walked into the darkness and disappeared from view. I looked back to Nagato.

"Are you okay?" She nodded to me with her normal stoic look. I then turned to Koizumi and Ms Asahina. On their faces was something that could only be described as fear. Fear of what I done. It was then that is soon dawned to me.

I just angered a very powerful and vengeful god...what is he going to do?

_**A/N: Do you guys know how hard it is to write Nagato when your not a smart guy that know all the long words?! It's hard for me!**_

_**Hope you enjoy what you read, I'm still writing this but I'm also writing my own fiction too so I'm juggling between both. Next one will come.**_

_**The3ryans**_


End file.
